The rising incidence of crime has corresponded to the increase in thefts of cars, boats, and aircraft. Many devices have been designed to prevent this. Some involve disabling the ignition system of the vehicle. Car thieves get quite proficient in learning how to overcome them in a short time. Other devices lock the steering wheel, by locking one end of a long metal bar to the steering wheel and the opposite end to the foot pedal, or locking a metal bar to the diametrically opposite sides of the steering wheel in such a way that the steering wheel cannot be turned.
However steering wheels are usually made from some sort of material which can be easily and quickly cut by a hacksaw, so that even if a part of a locking bar is locked to the steering wheel, a thief can quickly cut through the steering wheel and remove the locking device and thus be able to drive away. For this reason current designs of steering wheel locks give the illusion of protection but do not really protect the vehicle from thieves.
It is noted that the steering wheel locking mechanism is principally applied to cars and trucks, but it is to be understood that the principles of this invention can be applied to all kinds of vehicles, such as boats and aircraft.
What is needed therefore and comprises an important object of this invention is to provide a steering wheel lock which cannot be removed even though a section of the steering wheel is cut away.